S3 E1 A Twist
by TheBoglies
Summary: A Twist on Series 3 Episode 1


A twist on… Series 3, Episode 1

**Started by: Janey. And continued by: Janey, Rachel, Sammi, Archie Lover, Snow white, Maddie, laurathebairn.**

Archie wandered into the kitchen,  
  
"Lex have we got any champagne hidden away anywhere?"  
  
"We celebrating something?" she asked coyly  
  
"Yes, Katrina has turned down the job offer in London is staying here, and Stella has agreed to let me help run the place"  
  
"oh" replied Lexie

"That's wonderful news, Arch. I'm really happy for you."  
  
Lexie wanders off to get the champagne muttering under her breath "Great!!"  
  
Archie is left smiling vacantly to himself as he contemplates his news. He comes to as he smells scorching and realizes that smoke is appearing from the ironing board.   
  
"Err, Lex," he shouts down the corridor. "Lexie, what do I do with this?"   
  
There is no response from the corridor so he picks up the iron and realizes that one of his best shirts is now sporting the dark brown imprint of an iron under the front pocket.  
  
"Oh, hell" he cries and is about to call out to Lexie again, then thinks better of it and, as he hears her returning, quickly bundles up the shirt and shoves it in the cupboard under the sink.  
  
At that moment Lexie walks in carrying a bottle of champagne. She is talking incessantly to herself.  
  
"I hope this will do. Couldn't find anything else. We've really let the stocks run down. Now we'll need the special champagne glasses. Now where are they? Oh yes, I remember, they're in the cupboard under the sink."

"Lex let me get the glasses," Archie said quickly as he skidded across the kitchen to get the glasses before Lexie could open the cupboard door.  
  
Lexie looked at him quizzically "You ok Arch, you seem a bit odd? I can smell burning, what is that...."  
  
asked Lex as she caught if a smoldering rag formerly Archie's shirt which he was scrumptiously trying to hide as he looked for the glasses.  
  
"Not much gets past you Lex does it" Archie laughed as he unsuccessfully tried to hide the shirt behind his back.  
  
Lexie made a lunge for the shirt and as she did she

Went to move left to grab the shirt behind Archie's back but he moved left at the same time, their lips touched as their faces did. Lexie stopped laughing and gazed into Archie's lovely brown eyes, he looked down at her gaze. What had just happened was an accident but he found himself leaning in towards her, as if wanting a proper kiss. "Archie what have you done to that shirt?" Katrina's voice echoed the quiet kitchen as she grabbed the shirt from behind his back. She held it up to look at while behind it. Lexie moved away and started getting the glasses out of the cupboard with each one she put on the table she slammed it down hard. Archie could sense the anger...

Duncan rushes in from the direction of the hall.  
  
"Come on, everybody 's waiting for you. Do you want some help there?" He grabs the tray of glasses and starts to shush everybody out. Lexie is hanging back and Duncan comes up; to her with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Come on Lex"  
  
She hesitates. "Sorry. I think I'll give it a miss tonight. I've got a bit of headache coming on".   
  
Duncan is disappointed. "Ah, come on Lex." You'll get to have some champers."  
  
No, it's all right. You go and enjoy yourselves."  
  
Archie notices her hanging back and goes to talk to her but before he gets a chance to say anything Katrina has caught his hand and pulled him away towards the celebrations. He takes a last look over his shoulder at Lexie as he is dragged out. She is standing in the kitchen holding his burnt shirt.

Shaking her head and telling herself not to be so stupid, Lexie threw the shirt away, and began to do a final tidy up of the kitchen.   
  
As she took off her apron she realized her head really was beginning to thump and with a heavy heart made her way up to her room - her sanctuary, as she walked up the stairs she could hear the laughter form the drawing room.  
  
In the drawing room everyone was gathered round, Golly with his back to the fire, Molly in her favourite chair, Duncan with a ghoulish grin on his face and Archie with his arm round Katrina and champagne in his hand.  
  
As Archie glanced round the room to make his toast, he felt it wasn't right without Lexie, she was so much part of the household, but he turned smiled at Katrina and began the toast.

Lexie suddenly started walking back down the stairs, she was going to say something, and she really was. But as she got to the door of the drawing room, she looked though the slightly open door. There was Archie with his arm around Katrina, she looked at him with a smile on the face, Archie was holding up his glass, and in the middle of a toast, and suddenly Archie caught sight of Lexie. She looked at him with her blue eyes with tears rolling down her cheeks; her usual cheery smile was gone. And as she watched the happy family set up she mouthed the words "bye" and giving Archie one last long look turned and walked back up the stairs...  
  
Archie had been distracted; he looked at where Lexie had stood. "It is great because?" Katrina said laughing. "Hmm...oh right.." Archie said his attention turning back...

The next morning Archie came into breakfast with slight trepidation, he wasn't entirely sure what Lexie's 'bye' had meant the previous evening, but he was glad to see she was back to her usual bright and breezy self. Worryingly though, he did notice the toast didn't appear to be burnt.  
  
Just as Lexie came in with a pot of coffee, Duncan skidded in and asked Lexie how she was feeling. Archie's ears pricked up at this wondering what Duncan meant, then he remembered Lexie's headache of the previous evening.

Lexie ran upstairs and into her room, where she started to pack clothes into a suitcase. After a while she decided to sneak through the kitchen and out the back door, so nobody would notice. She didn't feel the need to leave a note or anything; she knew that somehow she wouldn't go.  
  
As she got into the kitchen she noticed Archie kneeling down in a cupboard. 'Damn' she thought, she quietly turned around to walk out. She didn't want Archie to stop her this time, but as she turned she accidentally knocked something. Archie suddenly turned around..."Lex, god you scared me there" said Archie smiling.  
  
"Oh sorry, um im just going outside for some fresh air" smiled Lexie. "So that's why you need a suitcase eh?" asked Archie looking down to where her bag lay.  
"Oh that's not mine," she answered back. "Uh huh, well it wasn't there a second ago...Lexie just listen to me ok?" "Um ok," said Lexie puzzled...

"That case is yours isn't it?" She nods but doesn't want to say anything. "And I bet if we looked inside we would find most of your life's possessions." She nods again.  
  
"Well I think you need to sit down and think about what you're doing before you go and do something hasty. You've been happy here haven't you?" Another nod.  
"So come on now. Tell Archie. What has happened to make you think of running off like this?"  
  
She looks at him for a long time without saying anything but with the look of a squirming child who has just been found out.  
  
He tries again.  
  
"Look Lexie, if it is about last night, then I can only apologies. I'm really sorry. It shouldn't have happened. And yes, I know, I am beginning to make a habit of this. I guess it's just that, well,   
your my best friend around here and I feel so comfortable with you that it just kind of feels natural. I know you must be angry with me and Lord knows what Katrina would think. I'm just a brainless idiot. I'll never let it happen again. (Lexie frowns.) Come on Lexie, stay. Don't let this make you leave."  
  
(They are unaware that Molly has been listening in to the whole conversation from behind the door.)

Molly was in a quandary wondering what to do, when Lexie responded,  
  
"Archie a habit is no excuse, well it maybe sufficient for you but have you actually thought about how this affects me? Have you thought about how awkward I feel around Katrina? No I don't think you have, well maybe just maybe its time you did some serious thinking before everyone gets hurt. You're right I have been happy here, no am happy here, its my home as much as anyone else and no I am not going to let you drive me away Archie Macdonald, but until you have thought properly about what is going on here, your priorities and how you treat your friends, may I suggest you stay out of my way!"  
  
With that she stormed out of the room, leaving Archie reeling. Molly turned and walked away, realizing Archie needed to sort out the thoughts in his own mind. She in her own way was reeling too, if she was honest she had always wondered about her son and Lexie, but until that moment had not realized how confused the situation had become.

Molly was still in this dreamlike state when she suddenly realized that Katrina was walking towards her.  
She tried to make a bee-line away from her but it was too late.  
" Molly! Hi"  
" Oh, hello Katrina. How are you?"  
" I'm really good. I'm so glad everything's worked out with Archie"  
" Um...Yes, me too" Molly stumbled over the words, a slight guilt rising in her chest.   
Katrina saw the uncertainty in her eyes...

"Molly are you alright?" asked a concerned Katrina  
  
"Yes of course dear" replied Molly placing her hand reassuringly on Katrina's arm, steering her away from the kitchen where Archie remained, Molly asked Katrina  
  
"now tell me, whilst Stella is running Glenbogle with Archie are you going to carry on supply teaching or are you going to help out here?"  
  
Molly did genuinely want to know, but following the exchange she had heard in the kitchen, she wondered if it might be easier if Katrina was in Inverness during the day. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened between Archie and Lexie, but she could see her son was at fault and realized it would be easier for Lexie.  
  
"Well" began Katrina "I have been offered a post teaching Primary 1 for four days a week for the remainder of this term, but I am not sure whether to take it, I feel I should be here to help Archie..."

"Oh no no... Dont worry about it dear...you take the job...its no use hanging around here...you'll get to bored" molly smiled and laughed and continued to keep Katrina away from the kitchen. Archie came wondering out of the kitchen... he looked confused. Katrina had her back to him but Molly could see him. He looked up at his mother; she was jerking her head in the direction of the door to outside. Archie realized what she was on about...he had to follow Lexie. "Molly? What's wrong with your neck?" Katrina said looking at her weirdly...

Archie's mind was reeling even more as he searched for Lexie.  
His mother had over heard them talking, she must have. What would she think? She liked both Katrina and Lexie very much and now...  
  
suddenly he spied Lexie....

LEXIE! Lexie wait!" Archie shouted as she turned around, WOO down... he tripped over his own feet..."Ow!" Archie yelled as he hit the floor. "Archie!" Lexie ran over to help him. She dropped her bag, and took his face in the hands. "Oh you've hurt your head," she said lightly touching it. "Ow. Lexie that hurts" Archie said but he soon shut up, he looked at her glance... she leaned and kissed his forehead...  
  
meanwhile Katrina heard the yell...came outside...Molly seeing Archie and Lexie before her suddenly had to think of a way of distracting her..."oh my goodness I've fallen down!" Molly yelled as she sat on the floor... It did the job... Katrina turned around and fussed over Molly while Archie and Lexie...

.... Were interrupted by Hector and Stella walking straight between them. They seemed oblivious to the couple on the ground.  
  
Hector was ranting in his usual fashion. " I tell you. You are completely impossible. We have managed in the past without your interference and I am sure we will manage again."  
  
He notices Archie staring at him. "Tell her Archie."  
  
Archie looks mystified and throws his arms in the air with a shrug and a roll of the eyes.   
  
Stella is clearly not going to be messed with. "Archie, tell your father that in this day and age it is not necessary to have fresh local caught salmon on the menu three times a week."  
  
As Archie is struggling to find some argument in support, Lexie looked across at Molly who had risen to her feet and was now looking over Katrina's shoulder. Molly seemed to be giving her a very strange look. It seemed she had something private to say to her but couldn't with all these people around.

Lexie got up and while Archie, Stella and Hector were still arguing moved round them all, she went over to Katrina and Molly. "Katrina you better go over...Archie's helpless," Lexie said to Katrina. As soon as Katrina went over to join in the argument, Molly grabbed Lexie's hand and pulled her inside. Archie was looking over everyone and just caught sight of Lexie being pulled inside. "Isn't it Archie?" Katrina suddenly said. "Hmm.what?" Archie said turning to Stella. "Archie...It was me that spoke" Katrina said in an angered tone "Where you listening at all?" She said. "Erm...listen...im sorry but i have business to see too" Archie said walking away. "ARCHIE! ARCHIE!" Katrina shouted behind him. Meanwhile in the kitchen Molly spoke to Lexie...

"Lexie, dear, Now I know I shouldn't have but I have to admit that I did over hear something of your conversation with Archie in the kitchen."  
  
Lexie looks embarrassed and goes to silence Molly who ignores her and continues.  
  
"First of all dear, please do not even contemplate leaving us. You know we'd be lost without you. In the last few years you have become a ray of sunshine in our lives and certainly brightened up this old house. But, please, tell me, truthfully, you haven't really fallen for that misguided son of mine, have you?"  
  
Molly clasped Lexie's hand and tried to make eye contact. Lexie looks as if she wants the ground to open up and swallow her. She breathes in deeply and....

Tears come to Lexie's eyes. "Oh Molly...I think I have" Lexie said hugging Molly ... meanwhile outside the door Archie is listening in, he mouths to himself "she fancies me?" he continues to listen. "Oh molly...you've been so kind to me these last few years...i wouldn't want to leave...Glenbogle is like my home...and you are my family" Lexie spoke. "Sit down dear...lets talk" Molly said sitting down...

" How, i mean.... what brought this on. You and Archie have always been extremely close.... and i wasn't sure but...has he done something?"  
  
" Molly i told him i loved him before the highland games. Just before you and Hector walked in on us in the bathroom. But he said that Katrina had got to him first.... so i helped set them up instead."  
  
" And how did Archie act towards you after that?"  
  
" He doesn't know what he wants Molly. And he's making me more and more confused, i don't want him to cheat on Katrina with me.... but things just keep on...happening"  
  
Here Lexie burst into tears

"Oh dear, come here" Molly said taking Lexie in her arms. Outside Archie felt pretty guilty about Lexie...she was in tears because of him. He didn't know what to do. This strong feeling in his heart told him he loved Lexie...and it was this same feeling that kept coming back ever since that train journey two years back... it had come back again when Lexie was upset about her mother... and then Katrina had walked in... Her reaction flashbacked through Archie's mind... he couldn't let it happen again...he loved Katrina...but part of him loved Lexie too...

Still, he couldn't drag himself away from the conversation  
  
" Why does he do it Molly?" Lexie whimpered

"I dont know dear" Molly said, as she looked at the door she saw a dark figure move back. "But never mind hey...come on better get back to the hustle and bustle of the house" she said getting up all cheery. Lexie looked at her confused as she moved over near the door. Archie knew his mother had seen him...he quickly ran back and hid behind a door. Molly walked right past him...he waited for ages expected Lexie to come behind her...only she didn't...

But when he stepped out from his hiding spot she was waiting for him  
  
he sighed, " How did you know?"  
  
"Archie son, it's me. I can read this family like a book- and we always know when the other is hiding remember"  
  
Archie sighed, he'd forgotten that point,   
  
" So what are u doin? Spying on me? Where's Katrina, shouldn't you be with her?"

"I...I...dont know where Katrina is" Archie said. "Well then you better go find her, off you go, chop" Lexie said giving his bum a tap. "But Lex. I" Archie called but Lexie had walked back to the kitchen. She had a smile on her face but when she reached the kitchen, she let out a huge deep breath, and sighed to herself. Taking a few more deep breaths she continued with her work. She looked up, started as she saw Archie staring at her in the doorway, "Arch?" Lexie said... "Lex I...

But Lexie interrupted him  
  
"I meant what I said earlier you have things to sort out, and I also meant about staying out of my way. Yes I am and always will be your friend, but you are my boss and I'm the housekeeper and until you have shown me your full commitment to Katrina or otherwise and stopped dallying with my feelings that is how things must be. I might be being harsh but someone has to do something decisive."  
  
Archie stood for a while watching Lexie work in the kitchen, he realized the truth of what she was saying and remembered he had left Katrina in the middle of a fracas between his father and Stella.  
  
"Thanks Lexie, I appreciate your honesty, something that perhaps has been lacking around here recently."  
  
With that he turned and left to hunt down Katrina. He found her in the drawing room attempting to placate his father who was steaming about Stella and a remark she had made about the alcohol consumption in the house.  
  
"Ah there you are" said Hector "have you heard, heard what that woman said to me have you?? I have never been so insulted before"

"Well father maybe she's right, you sometimes drink whisky like water, but the taste isn't the same, don't you think so?"  
  
Leaving his father alone, to think about what Archie meant with his words, he took Katrina with him to outside the house.  
  
"Katrina, listen, I want to ask you something. I've heard you've been offered a job in the area, but what should you think to come here to work on Glenbogle for me..." He stopped a while looking her in the eyes, " maybe. Well... " Archie hesitated again.   
  
" What do you want to tell me Archie? "Katrina said, " I really don't know what you're feelings are for me, do you know it yourself? And what's going on between you and that snobby housekeeper of you, I've seen you together "

"Katrina what do you mean? I love you and I would really welcome your support round here with Stella, but if you want to take the job in Inverness that is fine. As for Lexie, well we're just old friends," he said with a smile, although inside he wasn't sure of the honesty of anything he had said.  
  
"I would love to take the job in Inverness and I can see old miser Stella being tight with money, so don't you think the extra income would be useful. I would have one day a week to work with you and weekends - almost the best of both worlds, what do you think?"  
  
"I think that sounds wonderful, as you say the best of both worlds" he said giving her a hug and kiss, smiling at her he continued "why don't I get Lexie to pack us a picnic for supper and we could go and find an isolated spot by the loch just the two of us?"  
  
As Katrina responded positively to this suggestion, Archie realized he was going to have to face Lexie again, something he wasn't too keen on doing just yet, when he realized what Katrina was saying  
  
"Look let me fix the picnic, you go and find the dastardly Stella and talk to her about your father."

Katrina made her way to the kitchen, Lexie didn't see her come in  
  
"Hi Lex can I ask you a favor?"  
  
Lexie startled from her thoughts, composed herself turned and smiled at Katrina  
  
"Sure what would you like me to do?"  
  
"Well Arch and I decided to have a picnic for supper and I was going to pop home to pack it, but I was wondering if you could point in the right direction and I could do it here."  
  
Lexie although stunned, realized Archie had listened to what she had said and was trying to do the right thing by Katrina, however she felt about helping with this romantic liaison, she knew she owed it to Katrina to help her with the picnic.  
  
"Ok Katrina, so romantic evening picnic eh? mmm now let me see, there is smoked salmon in the fridge, I've just baked some bread, why don't you make up a salad, there should be a selection of cheese in the fridge too, plenty of wine in the cellar, and ooo let me think something yummy for dessert and I don't mean Archie!"  
  
Katrina who had been pulling food out of the fridge stopped and turned, looked at Lexie and said  
  
"Lexie I know how you feel about Archie, I wish there was something I could do but there isn't"  
  
Lexie laughed and said "Arch and I are just good friends, now dessert I know I'll make a gooey yummy chocolate baileys dessert with these chocolate muffins"  
  
Lexie busied herself as did Katrina both working in silence. Finally the picnic hamper was full, Katrina turned to leave and remarked  
  
"thanks Lex for your help I realize it can't of been easy"  
  
Lexie gave a deep sigh, sat down and decided to only solution was a large mug of tea and a couple of chocolate hobnobs, she was just settling down to enjoy them when Duncan came hurtling into the kitchen.

He ran past her "Woo..." he shouted. Then he reversed back, he saw her sitting there slowly whirling round a hob knob in her tea. "It will get all soggy," he laughed but Lexie didn't look up. Duncan bent down so he could see her face. Lexie couldn't help but chuckle as Duncan poked his head in her face. "Duncan ya bampot get outa my face. He didn't, he continued to muck about until he started lightly kissing her face going "mwah mwah mwah" he laughed "Dunc" Lexie laughed.   
  
COUGH COUGH  
  
Both Lexie and Duncan looked up. Archie stood there by the door "Katrina told me to get some glasses" he said,   
"Bottom cupboard..." Lexie pointed "I'll get them if you want" she said starting to get up. "Oh no no no you stay right where you are, dont mind me, I'll just get the glasses and leave you be" he said in a sulky voice as he collected the glasses and went away...

"What's up with Archie" Duncan asked Lexie  
  
"Goodness only knows he is supposed to be having a romantic picnic with Goldilocks by the loch somewhere."  
  
"By the loch? Where by the loch?" asked Duncan urgently  
  
"haven't a clue" replied Lexie "anyway why do you want to know off to spy on them are you?"  
  
"Nooo, but Golly and I have spent the day putting down trip wire ai places around the loch to stop the poachers, and Arch'll go mad if he finds out, he doesn't agree with us putting down the trip wire."  
  
"Um Dunc, do you not also think there might be a possibility that Goldilocks and Archie might trip over the wire too?"  
  
Duncan gaped at Lexie wide eyed and in shock!

"Well... QUICK!" Lexie shouted at Duncan  
  
"Erm...Right" Duncan said running back out the door.   
  
Some time had past, and Lexie had heard no more from Duncan. Suddenly a very wet and dirty Archie appeared in the doorway, Lexie burst out laughing. "You! Did That! On Purpose!" Archie shouted walking past her. Lexie continued to laugh, "Arch" she laughed, "Do you want me to run you a bath?" she said between laughs. "Look Lexie I know your not happy with me being with Katrina, but you didnt have to spoil it for me, by making me look like a fool infront of her" he shouted still walking. Lexie stopped laughing, she put her dishcloth down and walked after him "What? Arch...No i didn't..." but it was too late he had gone...

Lexie was cross, very cross, she chased after Archie  
  
"Do you really think I'd do something like that? Do you really think I would have the time and inclination to spoil your evening with Katrina? Well if you think I would do something like that, you obviously don't know me very well at all and I thought you were my friend! May I suggest you speak to Duncan and Golly."  
  
Archie turned and said  
  
"Lex I'm sorry, I keep messing up and all that seems to be happening at the moment is you having to point out home truths to me. I knew you wouldn't do something like that, but I felt such a fool I lashed out, forgive me?"  
  
He said smiling at her pleadingly with his head on one side. Lexie managed to keep a serious face for a few seconds, then responded,  
  
"ok but sort yourself out, I won't tell you again" she said shaking her finger at him.  
  
He gave her a quick hug, "now what were you saying about Golly and Duncan"  
  
"well" began Lexie not sure what to say as she didn't really want to drop her friends in it with Archie.

"Well...erm..." Lexie just started to laugh "come on lets get you in the bath" she said as he put his arm around her shoulder as they walked.  
  
It was almost a perfect moment, until a very wet dripping muddy woman stood in the hall. "ARCHIE MACDONALD! Your in big trouble!" Katrina said arms folded.   
  
"Katrina?" Archie said shocked at the sight of her.

Lexie quickly took control of the situation, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire if Katrina was angry.  
  
"Katrina do you mean to tell me Archie left you out there covered in mud, I just assumed you'd gone home, well..."  
  
Katrina interrupted her  
  
"I don't care what you thought I'm not interested, I'm interested in the fact that my so called boyfriend left me outside cold, wet and muddy, so what have you got to say for yourself?"  
  
Archie looked suitably chastised, Lexie looked from one to the other and decided it was probably best to leave them to it "look I'll leave you I've got things to um do"  
  
as she walked away she could hear their raised voices, curiosity got the better of her and she stayed around the corner listening to their conversation.

"What are you playing at Archie MacDonald?" yelled Katrina. "You leave me outside in the cold and come running to Lexie!   
  
Lexie, who was listening around the corner, became even more curious at the mention her name.  
  
"Katrina, listen..." began Archie.  
  
"No you listen to me matey," Katrina interrupted. "I turned down the London job to be with you, and this is the way you repay me? Ever since I said I was staying, you've been messing with my feelings. Would you rather I had taken the job, is that it? Then you and Lexie can have your cozy little life together with me out of the picture"   
  
Archie had never seen Katrina so angry and he didn't know what to say or do.   
  
"Katrina, I don't know what I want right now, I just need a bit of space", as much as Archie meant those words, he knew he shouldn't have said them to Katrina.  
  
"Or who you want you mean?" spat Katrina. "You want space? I'll give you all the space you want. I'm out of here, while you make up your mind and stop messing people about"  
  
Lexie was thankful that Katrina stormed out the main kitchen door and not the back way where she was hiding. She waited...unsure whether to go to Archie or not...

Archie looked up, and turned around.   
  
"Lexie, Lexie I know your back there" Archie called.  
An innocent looking Lexie appeared from behind the wall. "Sorry Arch" she said quietly. "Its ok, look come here," he said calling her over as they continued up the stairs.   
  
"I KNEW IT!" Katrina suddenly shouted. Archie and Lexie both jumped. "Bloody hell Katrina" Archie shouted both of them with hands over there hearts. "Well Archie MacDonald you will certainly have enough space with me being in London! Yes that's right I'm going to take that job!" shouted Katrina

"Katrina, don't do anything hasty", Archie found himself saying. He was confused at his feelings, which were a mixture of sadness and relief. Part of him wanted to be with Katrina but another part of him felt that they would be better off apart.  
  
"I'm not doing anything hasty Archie," said Katrina "I've seen the way you look at Lexie for a long time now. But I stupidly chose to ignore it because I thought you loved me enough, but I guess you don't"  
  
Katrina ran out and Archie began to go after her, leaving Lexie standing there, who was also feeling a mixture of emotions...sadness for Archie, but also happiness that Katrina was possibly going to be out of the picture.

Archie ran after Katrina. "KATRINA JUST LISTEN TO ME" he shouted. Lexie had gone to the door to listen into their conversation. She was shocked to hear him shouting like this, as long as she had known him he had never used a tone like that. Maybe this meant he was going to tell her to take the job and that Lexie is the one for him. Lexie smiled to herself....

"Aye girl dont smile to yourself" Golly's voice came from behind a door. Lexie looked up surprised. "Sorry..." she said, she had always felt like Golly was more like a father to her, and so she listened to him. "You wouldn't like it if it was you" he said taking her away from Archie and Katrina's conversation...

"Golly, do you think he really loves her?" asked Lexie looking at Golly. "I don't know lass, his feelings are all over the bit the noo," he answered. "Yeah well I wish he'd hurry up and decide what he wants. I hate the way he's going from her to me then back to her".   
  
"Just give him time ok" smiled Golly. "Ok thanks Golly" smiled Lexie. Golly got up and left and Lexie sat and thought to herself for a while...

"Arch surely leaves his woman guessing..." Lexie said to himself. Suddenly an unhappy Archie came in the door, he looked at Lexie, but carried on walking. He walked past her and out of the room. Lexie got up to follow him but then sat down again...he had to be left alone for a while...obviously things hadn't got very well with him and Katrina...

"Lexie I want a word with you" said Katrina coming in from the kitchen door. Lexie looked up, she was hoping she wasn't going to start shouting at her.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" asked Lexie. "I am leaving soon, and I just would like you to tell Archie from me that he is very welcome to you...oh and add in that I hate him and never want to speak to him again" she said. "Can't you tell him" said Lexie. "I have but I wont him to know again, so nice knowing you and I hope your happy for what you've done" growled Katrina.  
  
"What I've done? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lexie...

"Katrina...do i have to tell him...hey Katrina come back" Lexie shouted running after her. Lexie went to touch Katrina on the shoulder, but she swinged round in surprise and hit Lexie right in the face. Lexie fell to the ground, Katrina looked down surprised...what had she done? And she didn't even mean to do it...Lexie lay on the floor unconscious... Duncan who had seen it all came running over...

"Lex? Lexie can you hear me?" he knelt down next to her and shook her, but she didn't wake  
" What have you done?" His boyish face stared up at Katrina in shock. He didn't quite know what was going on but he couldn't understand why anyone would hit Lexie.  
Suddenly Archie and Molly ran to join them  
" What's going on?" Archie asked, then saw Lexie's brunette hair spread across the ground  
" Lex?"  
" Go away Archie. We're fine with out you" Katrina muttered as she helped Duncan lift Lexie up off the ground. She wrapped the younger girls arm around her shoulder and carried her into the library to lay down on the lounge.  
" Molly can you please get some cold water. Lexie startled me and i turned around to quick"  
" Of course dear" molly cried as she ran to get the supplies  
Archie stood a little back from the others, his eyes had lost all of their shine. He couldn't believe this was happening, this was all his fault.  
" Archie go away. You're the last thing she needs right now" Katrina repeated with authority in her voice  
" Come on Archie" Golly commented as he came up behind him " I think we need to take a walk..."

"But Golly..." Archie started to detest but soon let himself be lead out  
"now son...tell me what is going on..." Golly said as they walked outside  
"well...its a really long story" Archie said looking down  
"I've got a long time to hear it now come on" Golly said giving Archie a look that he couldn't compete with  
"ok...well as you know I've always been fond of Lexie...but well i think its a bit more now..." Archie said looking at Golly. He smiled and nodded "As i thought" he said smiling still. "What? What's so funny?" Archie said looking confused. "And. Lexie likes you too," Golly said smiling still. (By this time it was quite freaking Archie out) "But threes Katrina..." Archie said changing the subject a bit. "Ah yes Katrina." Golly said

" Look Archie" Golly started, " I can understand it isn't easy for you but don't play to much with the feelings of those two. Don't chase Lexie away, we can't miss her. And Katrina, yes Katrina, what shall I say, Arch, look it is your choice, but listen to me, if you'll choose for a life with her I don't think you'll be a happy man, don't forget my words Archie"  
  
Archie looked down to the ground, after a little while he said "Golly I appreciate what you said to me, but, it's my choice and whatever I'll do don't blame me, your like a second father to me, I love you more than my own father." Archie looked at Golly, then he said" I'm going to look how Lexie is for the moment "

Lexie opened her eyes and looked around, her head hurt.  
Suddenly her eyes locked on Katrina  
" You!" she exclaimed her memory flowing back  
" Lex, I'm sorry- i didn't mean to hit you. You startled me and i was angry...."  
Lexie's eyes were unsure  
" Why do you think everything's my fault?" She asked, her head starting to throb again " Why is it always the woman's fault? It takes two to tango you know"

"Yeah I know... i guess i just love Arch so much" Katrina said,  
"well that's not hard" Lexie laughed "and anyways...you liked him while he was with Justine, so what have i done wrong?" Lexie continued. Katrina realized for a minute, that what Lexie had said was right, she had liked Archie when he was with Justine... and now Lexie liked him while he was with her. "You know what Katrina...i think us two have to have a talk with his gorgeousness..." Lexie said getting up and rubbing her head.

"Lexie! You're all right again?" Archie ran into the house and took her in his arms, " I was afraid that something was wrong when I saw you lying there, come with me to the kitchen then I make a cup of tea for you", he ignored Katrina who was looking at him, she saw that he was really concerned about Lexie.  
She left the house, leaving those two alone, she felt in her heart that she was losing him, she wanted to be alone for a while, thinking what she really wanted, to stay here, hoping that Archie would ever chose for her. But she knew that Lexie also had a place in his heart. It was so difficult. Or should she hear if that job in London was still free...

Meanwhile Archie hovered around Lexie making her a cup of tea and making sure she was feeling better  
" What happened?" He asked, finally sitting down beside her  
" Um. Well..."

She didn't know what to say...she didn't really want to drop Katrina into it, just so maybe Archie would choose her over Katrina...that wasn't fair play. "Erm...well...you know Arch i dont really remember" Lexie said pouring the tea. Suddenly Lexie jogged her hand and the hot water went over the hand. "Ahh" Lexie screamed waving her hand, tears came to her eyes. What a rubbish day she was having. "Lex? Lex are you ok?" Archie shouting jumping up and holding her hand, "quick...under the water" he said taking her burnt hand and putting it under the cold-water tap. Lexie still in tears just let Archie do what he wanted. Archie still held her hand under the tap but put his other hand round her shoulders. Lexie put her hand on his warm chest. This was right...she felt safe with Archie...

" I'm having a really bad day," She whimpered,  
" I know, i know. It's okay..." he reassured. He turned off the tap and drew her into his embrace.  
" Oh Lex, what are we going to do hey?"   
Archie ran his fingers through her hair and down her back...

Lexie got the shivers with this but it felt nice. She looked up at him, and it felt right.   
  
Kiss  
  
at last they got there full kiss together without anyone coming in and ruining it. Lexie and Archie stood their arms in arms. The soft embrace, made them both feel relaxed. Archie saw how tired Lexie was, she had, had a bad day. Still with his arms around her he lead her to her room, and put her down on the bed. He sat on the side of the bed stroking her hair until she fell asleep. He watched her, and that's when he knew.   
  
He loved her; there was no doubt about it. That little feeling that had been working away inside him was this. His true feelings for Lexie all this time. It was clear that from the first kiss on the train, it would be the start of something wonderful. How he had been confused as he also thought he loved Katrina. But that could never last, Katrina needed to get away, try new things. Yet Lexie was here to stay, and she would forever be where Archie was, and he knew that. He lay down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
This was love.

the end


End file.
